Emmett My one true love
by Trixery
Summary: This is about Emmett and Rosalie when Emmett is going to turn into a vampire. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight books or the characters.

I have dyslexia and am not really good at english so I hope you will still like it.

* * *

 **Emmett**

It was so odd, it felt so strange how your life could change in an instant. This morning I went up early so that my mother could sleep in. It was the day off my long awaited hunting trip it had been on my mind all week. This time my brother was going to stay home and fix things around the house. Even if I had been on hunting trips alone many times, this was special because I was going to try catching as many animals as possible so that I could help my family. Even if we weren't poor we certainly weren't rich either. My brother and I worked at the railroad, this gave us a bit of money to spend but not much. Luckily my family had each other; we played games and told each other tales. It was so much fun!

On the weekends my brother and I would entertain people at the pub, often there was a woman or two that would catch my eye. This was a behaviour my mother hated, she often told me that I couldn't keep going on never settle down and start a family. She was right but I never understood why she nagged on me more than my older brother.

When I went into the kitchen I noted the lack of chopped wood. I went out and started chopping, I was a lot stronger than the other people in the town. So chopping wood was an easy task for me. Even if my older brother was strong I had been blessed with better endurance and I were a lot stronger than most men. After I was done chopping wood I made breakfast. I collected eggs from the hens and milk from the cows. I wasn't a very good cook to begin with but I tried. The eggs went into the frying pan with the milk and some flour. This was the only thing I really knew how to make, pancakes. It didn't take much time before I could hear the first footsteps walking down the stairs.

"It smells so good Emmett!" It was my little sister Charlene, the cutes person in the world. Even if she was 14 years old, she still was as cute as a little baby.

"Thanks Char." I said and placed a pancake on a plate. "Here." Charlene walked over to me and took the plate, she smiled when she took the first bit of the pancake.

"You really are the best at making pancakes!" She said and smiled. "Mom will be so happy when she wakes up!" This made me happy, our mother really worked as hard as she could. Our father just left one day and never came back, some people said that he had a wife in another town and some said that he was killed in one of his hunting trips. I believe the latest were correct and my mother does too, our father was a loving person and a great dad. But as he left us alone my mother had to work really hard so that she could make an income that made it possible for us to live in our small but wonderful farm. Me and my brother was trying to make her life better now, even if it was weird that both of us still living at home.

My sister was the apple in my eye, so if I could make her smile even if it just for a second it was worth all the pain and suffer in the world.

"Hey Emmett have you made your famous pancakes again?" Richard said and gave me a punch on the shoulder. I answered with a punch on his arm and I could see that I was the winner. We did this every day our father used to tell us that punching each other every day was a great way to build up muscles.

"Of course! I will be the one going on a hunting trip today so thought that I should bring some to eat later." I said and gave him a plate with a pancake on. It was so fun seeing both my siblings enjoying the food I made for them. "Oh where is mom? Is she up yet?"

"No I think she will sleep a bit longer today than usual, you know that she worked late again." Richard said and turned his gaze. Worked late was not the correct term, she had to put up a lot for the three of us. Even if it meant spending time with that horrible dork Harold, the person that maybe would marry her in a year or two. He had money but was absolutely horrible as a person and we all were aware of this.

"Yeah, worked huh." I mumbled and realized what I just said.

"You know as much as anyone that mother wouldn't even been in this mess if it wasn't for dad bailing on her!" Richard had stopped eating his pancake and looked at me with those dark blue eyes. He was one of those few who believed that father just took off. Therefore he also hated his eye colour, our father's eyes. Our mother used to tell us stories how she fell for those eyes back in the days.

"Shut up! I know okay! I just wished I could do more!" I yelled at Richard. He looked startled but I wasn't surprised as I usually didn't yell at people.

"Quiet Emmett or you will wake up mom." Charlene said and stood by my side holding one of my arms. She was so tiny and fragile that I was happy to be as strong as I where so that I could help her and my family in any way possible.

"Sorry Charlene." I looked over at my brother and felt guilt build up inside me. "Sorry brother." His hurtful expression turned into a smile and he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Sorry huh? You're sorry? Big strong Emmett is sorry! What should we do about it Charlene?" Richard winked at her and she smiled.

"I think we should tickle him to madness." She yelled and then started to try tickling me. It was useless, I was the lease ticklish person ever.

"Do you have to start fights so early in the morning?" a voice said from the doorway, it was mother. She looked older that she usually did and had a mark under her eye. Richard was right next to her in a few seconds.

"Did he do this to you mom?" he asked and I could see his eyes were filled with anger.

"No I just fell." She said but this was clearly a lie. We could see the shame growing in her eyes and I knew that this was the last thing she wanted me to see before going on a hunting trip.

"I made pancakes!" I said to break the bad feeling in the room. This made my siblings return to their places and my mother's face to light up.

"I thought that I smelled something." She said and sniffed around her. "You have to teach me how to make them so perfect Emmett." After I given her a plate she dug in. The smile was so beautiful that it almost drove me to tears. "Thanks!" she said and stuffed in another pancake.

"So when are you leaving Emmett?" Richard asked after he sat down his milk.

"After I have done the dishes, I want to be back before the sun goes down." I saw the look of fear in my mother's eyes. She hated these hunting trips especially if either of us were going alone. "I will be careful mom." I gave her a kiss on her head and started doing my dishes. "I will leave these here with you." I pointed on a huge pile of pancakes and I saw how my sister's eyes lit up.

"Thanks Emmett!" Charlene gave me a hug. I gave her a hug back and one to mom. Richard gave me a slap on the back and told me to be careful.

After I said goodbye to everyone and walked for two maybe three hours into the deep woods I took a break. It felt good being in nature, seeing the sun over the treetops and smelling the ground. This was one thing I did with my father, he often told me tales of hunting and gave me hints how to hunt more efficiently. He was a great man.

Then I heard a sound in the bushes. I took my shotgun and turned towards where the sound had come. It stopped when I turned. Suddenly I noticed that the whole forest had become silent, as if it warned me of danger. I was never the one to be afraid but even I could feel a shiver going down my body. I held my breath as the bushed started to move again. Then suddenly a huge black bear appeared before me. It growled at me and I felt my pulse going to extreme speed. What in the world was a bear doing in these woods? A shiver went through my body as its brown eyes looked at me and I knew that it was either my life or this bears. I took a hold on the gun and shot as the bear started to run towards me. I hit it but it was not enough, the bear was huge and as it came near me I saw its giant seize. I started to run but realized that it was too late, I wouldn't be able to come home. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek as I realized that once again my mother would lose someone. Maybe this was what had happened to my father, a giant bear. Soon it stood before me and growled as high as it could. It swung a paw in my direction and I ducked in just the right moment. Then he attached me with his other paw and I couldn't do anything. I could feel my bones break as he hit me and I could smell blood coming from me. Soon another paw jacked on my body and I was swung over the ground. It was as if I were flying but then my body reached the ground and I started feeling an extreme pain. I turned my head and saw the bear running towards me. Even if I always been a guy that took the day as it came and well met everything head strong I couldn't help but shut my eyes. I didn't want to see the bear rip out my guts, so I waited for the end to come. But it didn't, I looked up and saw the bear's back. It was looking at someone away from me and it was growling. What could have made the bear lose its interest? The bear was in the middle of my sight so I couldn't see what it was but I knew that surely it wouldn't end well for me either way.

The bear ran towards the other creature and I noticed how the bear was slung to the ground and had its head cut off. The blood was running through its veins and the ground was turning red. What could have done that? My eyesight was flickering and suddenly something white appeared into my sight. It looked like an angel. She was perfect, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I decided to not shut my eyelids that were beginning to become heavier than earlier.

* * *

 **Rosalie**

It had been such a normal day, I, Carlisle, Esme and Edward had decided to go hunting. I hated it but it was our lifestyle. My throat was burning of thirst and I knew the others felt it too. We usually hunt like a family, close together but today I just couldn't. Edward had been pissing me of as usually and I really wanted to get away from them to clear my head. Esme hated to see the family go different ways and she had once told me that she only wished for me and Edward to find happiness. Even if it wasn't with each other.

I really loved Esme and Carlisle, even Edward sometimes but I hated to be a vampire. But I loved that I always was pretty. I just couldn't be ugly, but Edward usually thought that I was. Or he said that my inside was. I hated when he read my mind.

I ran the fastest I could and felt the wind on my face, the thing that I like by being a vampire was that I could run fast, almost as if I could run away from my problems.

A smell caught my attention. It was blood from a human. I froze that instant and tried to debate if I should run away or towards the smell. I could hear the roar from a bear and I knew that it had attacked the human. Should I run and see if I could save the human? Memories when I was lying on the ground covered in blood right before Carlisle saw me flashed my memories. He saved me and made me a vampire or what he usually calls me, his beautiful daughter.

Even if I wasn't so old I could easily withstand killing a human, or if I smelt the blood for a little bit I could. But even so it was risky!

I didn't understand it but my legs rushed towards the smell of a human. Then I saw it. A huge black bear, clawing and ripping a human male who was lying on the ground. The smell of blood was so extreme that I stopped breathing. The bear slung away the body and soon it noticed me. Its huge eyes looked at me and it made a move to attack. Somehow I felt sorry for the bear as it would be dead in a minute. It started running towards me and I used all my strength in my attack. With a strong hold on its head I ripped it from its body. Its blood smeared the ground and a bit of my dress.

"Argh! I loved this dress!" I snarled as I saw the bear dropping blood on the ground. Then my eyes turned to the human. He was in a bad shape. I wasn't even sure if he would survive.

Slowly as I was a bit scared to feel an urge to drink his blood I moved to his side. He turned his head and looked straight at me. His eyes, oh his eyes! It felt as if an arrow shot me in my heart. I fell in love, he looked as innocent as my friends child had done. His blue innocent eyes, his childish looks and his curled dark hair. His heart was still beating but for how long would it do so? He had lost so much blood.

Slowly as if I were afraid to break him if I moved to fast I placed a hand on his arm. His body was colder than it should have been.

"What should I do?" I mumbled as I continued looking at his eyes. I knew that this was love, even if I wasn't sure that vampires could be in love. But I remembered how Carlisle used to tell me how he met Esme and the instant love he felt for her. So maybe it was okay to be in love with this human? But then it hit me, he wouldn't survive this, even if he would end up in a hospital in ten minutes or less his life would be impossible to save. I looked around and then back at him. His eyes was still staring at me, they were warm like honey. That was when I knew that I wanted to be looked at like that for the rest of my life. With fast but careful movements I lifted his body from the ground and started running. I ran faster than I ever done before, I could feel his heart beating and it made my whole body shiver with thirst. I wanted nothing more than stop this thirst but I was eager to save him. One thing I knew was that I would not be able to change him, only his heartbeat was enough to make me want to suck him dry.

I had to move quickly! The sky was turning a bit darker and I knew that my family would be in a hurry to get back to our home. Carlisle would surely be in the house soon. I just hoped that he would help me change this man. The speed on my legs was extreme but I knew that I had to move even faster to reach Carlisle in time so that this man didn't die or that I didn't kill him. My lungs was burning from not breathing, I was used to breathing so now it felt odd not to.

* * *

 **Emmett**

I knew that it was an angel I saw, her face was perfect and if I wanted to marry someone it had to be her. Even if my eyelids was so heavy that it was nearly impossible for me to keep them open I just had to. I couldn't stop looking at this wonderful woman, because I was afraid that she would disappear if I did. It felt like I was flying and I thought that maybe I was, maybe I would fly to heaven with this wonderful creature. This perfect woman was all I wanted and if she was an angel I would gladly die just to be with her in heaven. Her body was extremely cold as if she had just crawled down from a snowy mountain. But the cold made it easier to keep my eyes focused on her.

The surroundings swished by as she moved and I had a hard time keep up with the movements.

Suddenly I noticed her face turn to me and her beautiful golden eyes were darker than before and I could have sworn her teeth changed. But she was still the most beautiful person I ever seen. Even if I would die and never see my family again I knew that if I just could keep her close I would still be happy. It was odd that my day had started the same as usual and had now changed drastic. I missed my family but when I saw the blond beauty before me I just couldn't feel sad for dying. Maybe this was meant to be! Even if I wasn't into that thought about meant to be stuff it felt as if I could start do so.

* * *

 **Rosalie**

What should I do, my teeth came out and I just stopped myself not to bite him. But the smell of blood was starting to get to me. Just one breath was what I thought but it was the stupidest decision ever! Blood had never given me such an urge for biting anyone ever before. I just wanted to suck his body dry when I smelt the wonderful smell. But it just took to see the dimples and those wonderful innocent eyes to get the willpower back to continue my trip to Carlisle. I just had to make it, if I would end up killing him I would want to kill myself. He was the first person I ever felt this connection with, the first person I wanted to live my life with.

When I was turned into a vampire my life was turned upside down I had felt like my soul was gone. I would never feel love, happiness or friendship again in my life. It was as if all the negative emotions was built up and set free when I was changed. Every hurt memory and the feeling of always longing for some other life that wasn't meant for me anymore.

Please be there when I comes home Carlisle, I thought as I ran the last hundred metres to the house. If he wasn't home what was I supposed to do? As I saw the house getting near I felt the human man's heart rate drop.

"Oh no, you don't give up now!" I yelled. This wasn't going too happened, I wasn't going to let it happen! The last meter to the house was the longest in my life. It felt like I wasn't coming any closer to it. "Carlisle!" I yelled as high as I could. To my relief I saw him standing in the door opening and he started running towards me. For human eyes Carlisle was by my side in a second, but for me it felt like forever.

"Rosalie what happened?" he asked when he was by my side. I noticed that he looked in my eyes, I knew it was to see if my golden colour had turned red. I knew he felt guilty for thinking that I was the cause for this.

"He was attacked by a bear! Please help him!" I said as Carlisle took the man into his arms.

"Sorry but I can't save him, he has lost a lot of blood Rosalie."

"I don't mean that, I meant change him!" I felt panic rush over me, I knew that I just asked my adoptive father to change a man after having given him much guilt for changing me without my consent.

"Are you sure Rosalie?" Carlisle looked into my eyes searching for something deep in them, I could see that he soon found it.

"Yes I'm sure! I don't want him to die!" I said and looked at him. For the first time in my life I was eager to save someone's life.

"Okay I will bring him into the house, you should continue your hunt." I looked at him with a hurt expression. "Sorry darling but I can see that you haven't eased your thirst." I knew he was only thinking of my well being but I wanted to stay by this human's side.

"I want to stay!" I said and followed him into our house. Esme was waiting by the door and I saw her eyes looked away so she didn't have to see the blooded human. We hurried to another room and Carlisle put him down on a gray rug that Esme had been particular fond off. I reminded myself to ask Esme to forgive me for the destruction of that. Hopefully I would be able to buy her a new one.

"Esme darling take Edward and go out to hunt for Rosalie, she doesn't want to leave and she hasn't eaten yet." Carlisle said and looked at his wife.

"But what are you going to do?" She asked and looked worried.

"He is going to change him." Edward said as he walked into the room. I felt so angry when I saw his face. Edward used the tone like he was judging me. "I am judging you, Rosalie you made such a big deal of Carlisle changing you and now you are asking him to do the same thing to another human!"

"So what if I asked him? I really like him!" I felt the feelings for the human male only grow bigger.

"If you want to stop calling him "the human" I can tell you his real name." Edward said in a mocking tone. He was really like the brother I didn't know I wanted. I hated to beg Edward for stuff and he knew it. "Okay you don't have to beg me to tell you, it's Emmett."

Emmett, it was the most beautiful name I ever heard. It fit his face, his body, his everything. "Please I just told you his name, don't think about stuff like that!"

"Edward you're so dead!" I said and showed my teeth at him.

"Stop fighting Rosalie and Edward." Esme said and I knew she was worried. "Come on Edward lets go on a hunting trip." They both ran out of the house and left us alone.

"Are you sure you want this Rosalie?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes do it!" I said and then I saw him bite Emmett.

* * *

 **Emmett**

I looked around in the room and saw a face other from the beautiful woman, a man. The man looked like a god and it felt like the angel had brought me to him. My eyes were flickering and I knew that my time on this earth was coming to an end. I just didn't want to leave the angel, never had I been so in love and felt such passion ever. I needed to at least tell her my name but when I tried to speak I just couldn't find my lips. That was when I heard another person in the room, he said my name. How did he know my name? Had I actually found my lips and said it even if I myself didn't hear anything.

Then the pain came, it was as if I was burning up. Was I? I screamed and looked at the angels face, she looked sad but stayed by my side. Had I done that? Was I the cause of the painful expression in her face? Even if the pain from the fire was extreme I still decided to do everything in my power not to scream. I didn't want to upset her.

Time went by and even if I promised not to scream I sadly did it any ways. The angel looked at me with sad eyes as I did and I wanted no more than to tell her I was fine. But how could I do that? The man that I thought was a god looked at me from time to time and tried to give me some medication for the fire.

* * *

 **Rosalie**

For hours I heard Emmett scream in pain from the transformation. It felt like the sound was ripping my body to pieces, I hated to see the pain in his face. For the whole time I stayed by his side and looked into his eyes. I loved him, for every second I looked into his eyes I loved him even more than before.

The smell of blood was slowly going away, I got a shirt from Carlisle and some pants for him. It felt good not to smell the dried blood on his clothes and it made Emmett look even more dashing. But I still saw the marks caused by the bear on his body.

"Rosalie, I can watch him if you want to take a break." Carlisle said and looked at me. I knew from the smell that he was hinting on Edward and Esme that was only metres from the house. They had brought a deer for me. I stood up and saw them, and then I turned towards Emmett. He looked so precious and so small lying there.

"You have to drink something Rosalie! Or you could end up hurting Emmett." Carlisle was right and I knew it but I still didn't want to leave him. "It will only take a second or less."

"Okay but can I eat near the door so that I will be there if something happens?" I asked and knew that this would destroy even more of Esme's rugs.

"Rose, Esme if fine with the rugs." Edward said. "Just so you know, she has thought about changing them for awhile." I was surprised at how nice he was to me, but then I thought that maybe Esme had talked to him when they were out. "No she didn't!" He said and looked at me with a smirk.

"Edward stop reading my mind!" I said but then the thirst came over me and I took the deer that Edward was carrying. I stuck my teeth in and took a sip. It felt so good and the fire in my throat was slowly ebbing away. "Thanks." I muttered between the sips of blood. Esme gave me a bright smile and walked into the room where Emmett was.

"How is it going dearest?" She asked and I tried my hardest to listen as close as I could on their conversation.

"He will be just fine, but he is so strong! He will be a handful when he turns." Carlisle said with a smile in his voice. This made me smile to, a handful. My Emmett would be a handful.

"He isn't a baby." Edward said as he walked away from me and into the other room where Esme and Carlisle said. I knew that he wasn't a baby but it still was annoying when Edward said it.

After I drank the last drops of blood, Esme came and took the deer away as I walked to Emmett side again. Now I wouldn't leave for the world.

The days went by and I was getting used to the screaming, Emmett's body had changed a bit. His skin grew paler and his muscles got bigger. The hair grew thicker but still had its curls. Then it happened, on a rainy afternoon we all heard it. The heart was beating in an extreme speed and we all knew that soon it was time. Edward had told me that Emmett thought of me as an angel as we sat one night alone watching him scream in pain. This made me want to change into something white in time for his transformation. I had a wonderful sundress in white with small rhinestones on it that sparkled as I moved. This was the first time I wore a white dress after the incident. I looked into the mirror and I knew that I looked dashing.

Now I stood beside Emmett whose heart was soon going to stop. I missed it already, the wonderful sound of his heart. But I was also very glad that soon the pain would be over for him and soon I could introduce myself for the first time. Carlisle came rushing to me and Esme followed in an equal phase.

"Rosalie, it's happening now." He said but never took his eyes from Emmett.

Then the heart stopped.

* * *

 **Emmett**

I looked around, it felt different from usual. I could see everything, from small dust to a tree outside the window metres away. Then I saw her, my angel. She stood there in a white dress that sparkled as she moved and her blond hair falling gracious on her body. Beautiful, that was the only word I could come up with.

"Emmett?" she said in a honey like voice. "I am Rosalie." I didn't know but she looked a bit unsure as she walked towards me. Was it I that caused that expression?

"And I am Carlisle." I looked around towards the voice and saw a man standing there, he had blond hair and was looking like a star. "We have something to tell you."

"What?" I said and was surprised over how my voice sounded. I stood up and felt how my body was moving with such ease, it felt like I was lighter than before.

"You were attacked by a bear and was about to die when Rosalie found you." The man Carlisle took a pause. "She took you to me and I," another pause, "changed you." It felt odd too hear the word changed, but I was extremely curious.

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked over to Rosalie who was looking at me with such perfect eyes.

"I begged Carlisle to save your life and he changed you to a vampire." Rosalie said and looked worried again. "So if you are mad be mad at me!" To my surprise I wasn't mad or ever surprised at hearing this.

"Hell isn't that bad when you have an angel by your side." I said and looked at Rosalie with warmth in my eyes. I loved her so much already, even if I only knew her name I still loved her.

"Okay, but you must know Emmett that you are a newborn vampire and that comes with a few things to know about." Carlisle said. "As you probably know a vampire drink blood to survive. But we in this family are different, we only drink animal blood. It won't give that same satisfaction as human blood but it helps us cope with our thirst and be able to live with humans and also stay in the same place longer than other vampires." He paused and looked at me. His eyes were pure gold, same as Rosalie and I was beginning to think that maybe she was his daughter. "This also makes our eye colour golden instead of blood red as the vampires who drink human blood has. There are two more in this family other than Rosalie and myself. There is Esme my wife and Edward. If you want to be a part of this family you are much welcome to." I didn't even have to think it though, I wanted to live with Rosalie.

"Absolutely I'm in!" I said and this made both Carlisle and Rosalie smile.

"You can come in now!" Carlisle said and suddenly there stood two more persons. A wonderful lady with dark hair and motherly smile and a boy younger than me and had the copper coloured hair.

"Younger, you wish!" Edward said and laughed. I looked stunned, had I said it out loud? "I hear what other think. So no you didn't say anything but I heard what you thought." My eyes widened.

"Can all you read minds?" I asked and looked at Rosalie. But all of them shock their heads.

"No only Edward, all vampires have special abilities. Esme's is motherly love, mine is being able to resist the smell of human blood and have humanity, Rosalie has beauty and Edward, well you already know." Carlisle said and smiled.

"Wonder what I have!" I said and tried to read their minds but nope.

"You often figure it out after some time." Edward said and gave me a smile. I was starting to like my new family! Family, oh dear lord. I remembered mine, they were surely sitting there waiting for me to come home.

"My family! They are waiting for me!" I said and tried to go to the door but Carlisle put himself right infront of me. Edward hurried towards me and I could see that they were on their edge.

"I am sorry Emmett but you can't go to them! Their blood would only make you lose your cool and maybe you would end up killing them." Carlisle said.

"Do you mean I can't meet them, ever?" I asked. The memories of them smiling and telling me to be careful came to me. My mother would never lose that horrible guy now that I wasn't there to help with the money.

"Of course we're not telling you that, it's just that there is a big chance that you won't be able to control yourself." Carlisle said and tried to make me calm.

"And you do not need to worry Emmett. We have money if your family needs it." Edward said and after recieving a small sign from Carlisle he rushed into another room. When he came back he carried a box under his arm and inside it laid ten thousand dollars.

"It is too much!" I said and looked at my new family. What in the world? How had they made this kind of money? Were they rich? Well if I looked around in their home I could see the high quality furnitures and other things. My new family all gave me a smile.

"No it isn't." Esme said and gave me a hug. Rosalie walked to my side and I then remembered that we hadn't even hugged each other yet. I looked at her and she was perfect!

"Hey before you go all mushy over each other can I go and deliver this too you family?" Edward asked and looked at me. "I will put it right next to the door with a piece of you shirt that wasn't destroyed in the bear attack. And a note that tells them that you are in a better place." He really was able to read minds that Edward, I was shocked that he offered to do this to me when we just meet but was also grateful. "You have just met me but I already know you a bit from hearing your thoughts." Edward said and smiled at me. "It will be nice to have a brother!"

"I am glad you think so." I said and then turned to Rosalie. Her eyes meet mine and all other things didn't matter. "I just must tell you that you are the most wonderful person I ever seen!"

She laughed and smiled at me. "Thank you Emmett." When she said my name it was as if everyone said it wrong except her.

"Do you want to, I don't know." This was harder than I thought. But she was so perfect that it made me super nervous.

"Yes!" She said and then looked down. What had she said yes to? "Well we should go out for a hunt, you must be starving!" That was when I felt the burning sensation in my throat. I was extremely thirsty! "Is it okay if we go out for a hunt?" Carlisle looked into the room with a worried expression on his face.

"I think it's best if I go with you." He said and looked at me. "Emmett still doesn't know his extreme strength and could easily hurt you. Plus we have to be careful not to let him get near any humans, at least for awhile."

"I will behave sir." I said and felt a bit sad that he didn't believe in me.

"Emmett you are one of my children so call me dad, father, Carlisle or anything else than sir." He gave me a dashing smile. "You are a newborn, which makes you stronger than all of us. So if anything were to happen Rosalie wouldn't be able to stop you."

I looked over at Rosalie who seemed to agree on that point. "Fine I understand. But still I am not a monster, just so you know. I wouldn't hurt this pretty angel." I gave Rosalie a smile.

"If you are going to hunt, can I also come with?" Esme asked and looked at her husband. Just when he was about to answer her she held up a hand. "It will be so lonely here, you all three are going and Edward is going too."

"Fine dearest, you can come." Carlisle said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

 **Rosalie**

It felt as if it was the most natural thing in the world to hunt with Emmett, he was so perfect. Even if there was a few times we had to stop him from hunting down a human we still thought it went perfect. Emmett had been by my side the whole time, even when he caught a prey he still keep me close. I loved him!

After he finished another deer I saw him change his mood.

"Rosalie, I have to tell you something!" Emmett looked a bit worried as he did.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked and looked at him with as big eyes as possible.

"I just want to tell you that you are the most beautiful person I ever seen and that it maybe sound sudden but I love you!" His hands were shaking and I had never seen a vampire look so nervous.

"I love you too!" I said. We both looked at each other for some time and then I leaned in. His lips were the only thing that I could think about.

With slow movements I leaned closer to him. He closed the distances between us and kissed me in such a passionate way that I almost fainted. Our lips moved hungrily at each other, we kissed and hugged. Hands touched all over our bodies and searched for more. I wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes of and jump him but I remembered that the others were somewhere around us.

This was the real start, my life was only beginning and now I loved every second of it.

 _Emmett my on true love, my everything._


End file.
